


In The AM 2.0

by Nebulaace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Based off of the album "AM" by Arctic Monkeys, Canon Universe, Doing this again, Les gooooo, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaace/pseuds/Nebulaace
Summary: A redux of the original drabble collection, with longer drabbles.





	In The AM 2.0

The thrill of chase takes the heart of man and crushes it, to run through seams of lips and into empty liquor bottles. Blue gives chase, and silver follows, to give his heart to no one but the boy who has the stars in his eyes and a hole in his heart. Try as he may, tan skin against bright blue light and white metal would be there for just a moment before running around a sharp corner to solitude of personal quarters. There, silver would slump against a wall, running fingers through white hair, with another dissatisfied sigh and the pray for another chance. All he asked for was a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new."  
> Track 1- "Do I Wanna Know?"  
> Criticism is needed for this one folks, do enjoy and tell me if I should continue or just stop. Ciao!


End file.
